Musings
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Just another little snippet on how Tino muses on his makeshift family as they await a new member. Mentions of MPREG! Don't like don't come into my story and read it then complain how bad it is. I don't accept flames!


Title: Musings

Rating: K+

Warning: Fluff, OOC, Shounai, Yaoi, Mention MPreg

Pairing: SuFin

Summary: Finland's musing on his makeshift family as they await the coming of a baby.

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis.

Sweden Speak:

Baby Girl? Wouldn't mind having a girl.

Well we can have both

Let's go sit down

A/N: Okay this was written using Wordpad because I'm not using my computer. Also I don't feel as if this is perfect but I like it enough. I was going to post one story every fifth but last month I was suffering writer's block. Forgive me if there is any major spelling mistakes I'm trying my best to make this as good as possible.

Oops forgot!

Disclaimer: Trust me I don't own if I did everything here would be in the anime and it wouldn't be very historical! :) *pervert grin*

XxXxXxXxXxXx OoOoOoOoOoOo xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tino knew you could call Su-san somewhat scary - okay very scary but Tino also knew that the other nation was in fact quite gentle. Tino sees a different side of his gentle giant and he knows it. He gets to see the side of when Berwald first wakes of and how the sunlight just lights up those eyes of his. Tino gets to see Berwald while he is crafting something and how almost nothing can break his concentration. He gets to see Berwald in those personal moments.

Tino knows that when he first ran away with Su-san he was worried but after being with the other nation for as long as he has, Tino knows that he had nothing to worry about. He has seen Berwald when he is simple resting book in hand mind away with said book. He has seen Berwald building a snow family with Peter, _their_, adopted child. Tino laughed lightly, he remembered the surprise he felt when he realized he first loved Berwald. To say the least, it was such a big surprise when he found out he couldn't really sleep without Berwald being next to him.

Tino also remembered when he first blurted out those feelings for Berwald _to _Berwald. They were on the drive to pick Peter up from his weekend with England when he just said 'I love you Su-san.' The other nation had gotten a light pink tint, much lighter then the one Tino had been sporting, mind you, before saying 'I love you too.' To Tino the exchange of those (normally) three most important words made everything worthwhile. Sure he had known Berwald had feelings for him if calling him 'wife' was any indication but hearing the words associated to it was perfect. Tino hadn't wanted that moment to end because of it's flawlessness.

Sometimes it was just the calm nature of Berwald that enchanted him and sometimes it was his pure quiet determination. On somedays it was how hard he could work and then come hom and spend time with Peter and him. It was how Berwald would build little thigs for both him and Peter; bookshelves, picture frames, toy trains, a treehouse…. The list can go on. So could the list of things that Tino loved about Berwald. Realising this Tino turned around and got started with three cups to make hot chocolate, which allowed him to unwittingly allow his mind to go back to wandering.

Normally Tino wouldn't spend so much time dillydallying on the subject of his marriage to Berwald but he wanted to be able to tell their brand new child about these things. Absentmindedly Tino brought a hand to rest on his enlarged stomach, 2 more months to go he thought happily. Their child, their own child. Though he was very happy with peter he was more then excited to be able to give the young (wannabe) nation a sibling. It was the one thing he kept seeing on Peter's wish list for Christmas. It had broken his heart so when he found out about his pregnancy he had rushed home and told both of his boys. They had all been estatic that day.

"Mama, are you okay?" Tino shook himself out of daydream land before nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm fine, just daydreaming." Tino said.

Peter went up to shis stomach, "Hello Vauva, I am your big brother and I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"

Tino smiled, "I've heard what Papa wants, " he grimaced slightly, Berwald wanted a baby boy, "Do you want to guess the baby's sex?" he asked.

"Mhm…" Peter looked uo at his Mama and Tino just kept smiling (a/n: when isn't Finland smiling? He just smiles a whole lot.), "A baby sister, so I can protect her from things and teach her to love her family more than anything."

"B'by girl? W'ldn't m'nd h'v'ng a g' rl." Tino looked up and spotted Berwald standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I thought you wanted a boy?" Tino asked eyebrow raised slightly.

"W'll w' c'n h'v' b'th." Berwald mumbled and Tino noticed a small devious glint in those blue green eyes.

"Maybe later but giving birth to twins looks like it hurts a lot." Tino said. He was already squeamish about giving birth because even though a few other male nations had given birth successfully did not ease those feelings.

"Mama, what do you want?" Peter asked.

Tino tilted his head, "For him or her to be born healthy and without complications. For him or her to be born with Papa's eyes, a mixture of our hair colour and your absolute sweetness."

"Mama!" Peter said loudly turning the words into a whine, "That's not a real answer."

"Fine, " Tino said mocking his son's voice, "I would love it if the baby turned out to be a girl, but it'd be fantastic if the baby was a boy."

"Yay! The girl vote won!" Peter jumped up and down.

"Doesn't make it a girl, Peter." Tino pointed out but Peter wasn't listening.

"L't's g' s't d'wn." Berwald said taking the three cups of hot chocolate to the living room. Tino followed and settled down onto the couch before taking his cup with a small thank you.

By this time next year, there was going to be a baby girl or boy to play with Peter on the floor next to the fireplace. Laying his head on Berwald's arm, Tino sighed, Life Was Perfect.

XxXxXxXxXx oOoOoOoOoOoOo xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I feel like this is crap. Also sorry for updating a day late. I feel especially sucky for that. I hope to Fanfic Gods that there aren't that many mistakes. I SERIOUSLY need a beta, I think, though there shouldn't be too many mistakes I had my friend look it over to make sure everything seemed right. Anyway review please. :)


End file.
